


Workout Time

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, NSFW, nidai nekomaru - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sweating, the nasty, what do i even tag for this idfk, workout nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: yet another repost my dudes _(:3 」∠)_





	Workout Time

Imagine doing your daily training with Nidai, which consists of a vast array of different exercises, most of which he does alongside you-jogging, push ups, squats, football runs, nothing is left out when he’s training your body to be its very best. After a good hour of rigorous exercise, he decides to finish you off with some chinups-the one thing that is the most difficult for you to do, at least as well as he does.

“Ohh, don’t make me do them…can’t I just do some more laps?”

Your companion laughs and shakes his head, insisting that the only way to get stronger is to keep doing difficult things. And with that, you grab hold of the metal bar above you, and start painstakingly attempting to pull yourself up. 

“…One! There you go, one down-only twenty-nine more to go!”

He bellows at your side, watching with clenched fists as you start sweating at the workout, and ignoring your groans of displeasure. You do about two or three more before your grip loosens, and suddenly you’re tumbling straight to the floor and landing on your hands and knees. 

“Owwww-! Nidai, please, have mercy!”

Unfortunately for you, “mercy” is a rarely used word in his vocabularly-he picks you up under the arms and brings you back to your feet, ruffling your hair with a grin on his face.

“C’mon now, my little superstar-keep at this workout, and I’ll give you a reward!”

In your mind, you can already imagine what that reward would be. You’d be a liar if you said you didn’t already enjoy being touched by Nekomaru-and receiving one of his glorious, legendary massages? That would be like heaven on earth. Your eyes glittering, you jump up to grab the bar once more, determined to get your prize-and as you grit your teeth and do as best as you can, you soon notice that Nidai has gotten quieter.

“…N-Nidai..?”

Glancing around, you realize that in the heat of your workout, he’s disappeared-and suddenly, without warning, you feel your shorts being eased off your hips, by a pair of strong hands. They quickly slip down your legs and fall in a heap on the floor, and to your embarrassment are soon followed by your underwear. You’re now suspended in the air with your bottom half completely bare, and a chilly draft breezing through your private areas. 

“…Don’t stop now, my little superstar.”

It’s so unlike him to whisper, especially in such a seductive tone-but entranced by his intentions, you lift yourself up again to complete another chinup in your set. Soon, as you’re doing your exercises, his hands begin to roam your body, pinching your chest and groping your sensitive areas, before finally descending between your legs to really get you fired up. 

“N-Nidai-!”

You moan out his name and almost stop as he teases your entrance, but threatening to stop if you don’t finish your workout, you continue on and bite your lip to keep from making too much noise. Nidai’s fingers slip inside you with ease, and soon he’s pushing against you and stretching you out, all while his other hand is occupied with giving you a couple light smacks on the cheeks. Your legs tense and writhe in midair and it’s so difficult to focus on your task while he’s doing it to you, but you can’t help but wonder what you’ll get if you reach the end of your workout. 

“C’mon, kiddo-make your coach proud!”

Nidai chuckles, pressing into you even deeper as you get to the last three chinups, the sweat now pouring down your back. His touch is like magic, turning your legs into jelly and forcing a warmth to swirl in the pit of your stomach. At this point you can’t stop from bucking against his fingers, and whining out his name as he causes the ecstasy to burn in your loins. You’re getting close to climax, too, even as you push yourself to the limit….just two…..one…..more…

“N-NNnnidai-!!”

Finally, the pleasure swells to an uncontrollable degree-your thighs clamp together and your lower regions burst with heat, the fluid trailing down your legs and dripping on to the practice mats underneath, as well as Nidai’s fingers. As he pulls his hand away the strength leaves your tired arms, and exhausted, you release your hold on the bar and come crashing back to the ground once more, cheek planted against the floor. 

“AHAHAH! That was amazing, my little star! How’re you feeling, pumpkin?!”

Nidai seems ecstatic with your progress, beaming down at you as you weakly give him a thumbs up. You’re burnt out beyond belief, and you’ll definitely be sore tomorrow, but you can barely think of a time you ever orgasmed harder than you just did. And, by the sound of Nida’s belt being unbuckled and his pants shifting, you have a feeling you’re not quite done yet. He kneels down behind you, and takes your hips in his large hands-and then, with a grunt, he presses himself between your legs, and pushes so deeply inside that you find yourself digging your nails into the practice mats.

“Now, time for me to test my limits-sorry sweetheart, but I’ve still got plenty of energy to burn! Let’s go!!!”


End file.
